


Incredulous actions.

by Zarisblossoms



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), choni - Fandom
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, cheryl blossom is a closeted bisexual, choni, minor core four, soft choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarisblossoms/pseuds/Zarisblossoms
Summary: Toni is genuinely so in love with Cheryl. Cheryl in so in love with Toni it almost kills her. The only problem is that they couldn’t even express that love in public, Toni is an out and proud bisexual, whereas cheryl isn’t.





	Incredulous actions.

Cheryl and Toni are sat on Toni’s worn out couch in the small living area of her cramped trailer. “Toni?” Cheryl questions as she looks up at Toni “Yes babe?” Toni softly massaged Cheryl’s palm, “I think I’m ready...To come out I mean.” Toni beamed with joy, finally knowing she will be able to kiss her girlfriend in public. “Okay, I support you all the way; whatever you want to do.”

The next day they walk into school, cheryl lightly fiddling with her girlfriends fingers. “Well, well, well… do I sense a romance, or is my gaydar out of whack?” Cheryl squeezed Toni’s hand, as if she was asking her to say something. “Yes Kevin Keller, you do sense a romance” Toni answered moving closer to Cheryl. Kevin smiled at them both “well, I fully except you.” Cheryl nodded and pulled Toni off to class.

“See Cheryl, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Toni whispered, trying not to get the attention of any nearby eavesdroppers. “No T.T but that was one person, AND HE’S VERY GAY” Toni laughed at Cheryl’s comment “baby… Half the people in this school are gay, It's going to be fine.” they arrived at class, luckily none of their friends were in it.

Cheryl and Toni walked into the cafeteria gripping each others hands tightly, Cheryl looked up to see that the core four were staring at them. “What are you morbid ghouls looking at?” Cheryl snapped “uh...are you and To-” Cheryl was tired of the questions, so she turned to Toni and smashed their lips together. “Does that answer all of your questions?” cheryl yelled as she ran into the bathroom.

“Cheryl? Cheryl?” Toni softly asked as she ran into the bathroom after her. The smaller girl looked around for her girlfriend, when she felt a body collapse into her arms, “Cheryl, I don’t understand why are you upset?” Cheryl didn’t reply straight away, instead she just sobbed into the crook of Toni’s neck. “Everyone keeps asking and I’m so done with all the questions. I just want to be with you, for god sake why does it have to be so difficult?” Toni began to cry too “It shouldn’t be Cheryl and honestly I don’t understand why it is. But all you need to remember, is that you got me, no matter what.


End file.
